A Carlsbad Summer
by gleegleek10101
Summary: This story is not about a show, book, etc. I just made it up my self. I keep writing for reviews, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the products companies. Not based on any real people. Some places that are mentioned are real. I DO NOT OWN THEM.

I would describe my self as a regular, typical teen living in Carlsbad, California. My house is within walking distance of the beach. I have two sisters Sophie and Peyton. Sophie. One word. Dancer. She has been taking ballet since she was 3. If she isn't at her studio she is practicing in her room listening to classical music. Typical. Most dancers here are always listing to that stuff that makes you want to fall asleep. Peyton. She is the best sister you could ever ask for. She's 12. Always wanting to know where I am going. It doesn't bother me because she kind of reminds me of myself when I was her age. I see her more in one day than I see Sophie in one week. I don't mind that though, because I know that Sophie is going to be one of the dancers on Broadway. There is just no doubt about that. My Parents. Anne and Mike. My mom is a product tester. Sounds kind of funny, but it is probably the best job you could have. She gets all kind of free stuff. Last week we got a free 3d t.v. They said that they wanted to make sure that it was consumer approved. What ever that meant. It's a free tv. My dad, he is a surf instructor. Another job that brings free stuff into the house. I can't tell you how many boards we have.

Just as I was about to put my board on my bike and head to the beach I heard my name.

"Layne!"

I looked around but I couldn't see anyone. So I just continued to finish what I was doing.

"Layne! I can't believe you are going with out me!"

I turned around. It was Ryan. My boyfriend.

"Well maybe I didn't want you to come!' I said sarcasticly.

"Fine I see how it is." Ryan said with a fake sniffle.

"Oh just get over here!" I said walking towards him. I lean in for a kiss and he backs away.

"What was that for!" I say.

"Just my way of saying, _I'm not going to kiss you unless you let me come."_

"Fine," I say, "You can come, but I get the long board today."

"Anything you want." he says laughing.

I go to get the board for him when he pulls me back and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." he says

"Well your going to have to do better than that if you want me to forgive you."

"Whatever you say, you can't stay mad at this." Ryan says lifting up his arms. I look at him. How could I stay mad at him. He's drop dead gorgeous. Tall, tan skinned, muscular arms and legs, straight white teeth, and his smile. The smile that made me fall in love with him.

"No, I could never stay mad at you." I say giving him a hug. "Never."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the products or companies. Some real places are mentioned. I DO NOT OWN THEM. Not based on real people or characters.

"Are you really leaving next week?" Ryan asked as we were riding our bikes to the beach.

"Yeah, I have to." I said.

"Why?"

"Because I have to see my brother!" I said while locking my bike to a rack.

"You saw him 3 months ago!" Ryan said pleading.

"3 months ago was a long time! And anyways I want to see my old friends back in Pungo." I said hoping he would understand.

"You mean all those country hicks?" Ryan said sarcasticly.

"They aren't country hicks." I replied.

"You know what I mean." he said jokingly punching my arm.

"I have to tell you this though." I said trying to be serious.

"What? Are you going to bring home another guy and tell me to get lost?" Ryan said trying not to laugh.

"Of course Ryan, because you know that's just what I do." I said laughing.

"No," he said taking a long pause, "I don't want you going back and not want to come back here."

"You know, just as well as I do that, that wont happen." I told him.

"You never know, it could." he said looking down at his feel as we were walking down the path to the beach.

I stopped walking. "Ryan."

"What Layne?"

"Why would that happen? Every time I come back from Virginia I get to come back to all of this. You, my sisters, my mom and dad, the beach, all of my friends here. It's not like I am going to go there and call my family and say _"Hey mom and dad, i have decided not to come back. I am going to stay here with Chris. See you this Christmas." _

Ryan just laughed. He walked up to me and took my hand. "I know that wont. But I just don't want you to think about not coming back."

I smiled. What could I say? I know he means well, but sometimes I think his mind just gets the better of him.

Once we got to the beach I dropped my board in the sand and took of my sundress. I walked to the water and got my feet wet. The water was cold. The same as it always is. I look back and see Ryan waxing the short board. I walked back up to him.

"Do you really want to surf today?" I asked.

"What kind of question is that?" he said giving me a weird look.

"i don't know,' I said, "I just don't feel like it today."

"Then what do you want to do?" Ryan questioned.

"Why don't we go back home and change and go to Pizza Port?' I sugested.

"Okay, but this time your not going to eat all of the beer buddies." he laughed.

"Sounds good to me." i saod smiling.

We grabbed our boards and walked hand in hand back to our bikes. This is the life I loved. I wouldn't want to trade it for anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Discalimer: I do not own any of the porducts or companies. Some real places are mentioned. I DO NOT OWN THEM. Not based on real people.

Once we got back to my house and dropped the boards off we went up to my room. Ryan changed out of his tank and got a t-shirt out of my dresser. I went into my walk in closet trying to figure out what I want to wear. I picked out a sundress and put it on. I didn't like the way it looked on me, so i changed into jean shorts and a tank.

When I walked out my closet Ryan was waiting by the door.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing.." Ryan replied.

I walked into the bathroom and took out my pony tail. I tried to put back my bangs, but nothing looked good. I walked over to my bed and hung my head over the edge to french braid my hair.

"Your hair looked fine before." Ryan said.

"Your just saying that so we can get there earlier." I told him.

"No I'm saying it because you worry too much." He walked over to my bed and pulled me up and leaned up against the moutain of pillows, sat me between his legs. I leaned against his sholder. He had his arms around me. I loved it when he did that. It always made me feel safe.

"You don't have to worry about what people think, you know that right?" he said.

I got up, grabbed his hand, and pulled him down the stairs. When we got down I saw Peyton watching t.v.

"Hey Layne." Peyton said not taking her eyes off the t.v.

"Hey, tell mom I am going out and I'll be back ina little bit." I told her.

"Can I come with you?" She asked pleading.

I looked at Ryan, he shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, you can come." I said.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed my phone. I left my parents a note.

"Okay," I said, "Ready to go?"

"Yep!" Peyton yelled from the media room.

In Carlsbad you can basically walk where ever you go. And that's how we got to Pizza Port. When we got there there was a crowd of people. Its normal for them. They are usually busy. I looked at Ryan and he shook his head.

"I don't think we are going to get a seat."

"Then we can make pizza at home." I suggested.

Peyton looked at my like she had seen a ghost. "Are you kidding me?"

'What?" ryan asked.

"The last time she tried to make pizza she almost burned down the house." Peyton said.

Ryan just laughed and we walked out of Pizza Port.


	4. Chapter 4

Discalimer: I do not own any of the porducts or companies. Some real places are mentioned. I DO NOT OWN THEM. Not based on real people.

Once we got back home I noticed that both of my parent's cars were gone.

"Peyton, do you know where mom and dad are?" i asked her.

"Nope, they didn't tell me anything." she said.

This was only a problem because I didn't bring my key. My mom was out of town for a presentation and I had no clue where mt dad was. He didn't go to the shop today because Sophie had a fitting for her new custom made pointe shoes. But that was hours ago.

"You can just come back to my house if you want to. My mom wont mind." Ryan told us.

"But we have Peyton." I said.

"So, Brady is probably home, he didn't have practice." Ryan said looking at me with his blue eyes that just made me melt.

"Alright." I replied. Normally I love going to his house because his mom cooks the best mexican food. Granted, she is from Mexico and that's where all the best mexican food is. But when Peyton comes she always begs to play _Jungle Party _on the PlayStation2, and Brady hates playing with her because she always wins, always.

Once we got to his house, which was around the corner and to the right, I saw his dad's car in the driveway, and that only means one thing. His dad was home.

I looked over at Ryan. "You didn't tell me that your dad was home!"

"He got home late last night." he said smiling.

We continued to walk up his driveway when Ryan's dad walked out to greet us.

"Well hello Miss. Smythe, nice to see you again." Mr. McCormik said giving me a hug.

"I'm glad that you are back, Ryan didn't tell me you were home." I told him. When I looked over at Ryan he had a big grin on his face. I loved to see him happy. When ever his dad is gone he never acted the same. It has gotten better since they have gone to family counciling, he hates going, but he knows that's what gets him through the long deployments.

"Come inside, Monica is making tacos tonight." Mr. McCormik said has he ushered us into their home.

When we walked in you could instantly smell the tacos and the mexican rice. She made Baja Fresh look like a McDonalds. When we got into the kitchen I saw the salsa and tortilla chips on the island.

"Go ahead." Ryan laughed as he pushed me over to the island. The last time I came over for dinner I ate the whole bowl of chips and salsa. Ryan said that I looked like i hadn't eatten in forever.

"Brady!" Peyton screamed as she ran over to him.

"Oh no.' Brady said as he ran outside, and of course... Peyton followed.

"Come on," Ryan said taking my hand, "Let's go up to my room."

I loved his room. He had a king sized bed and a couch in along with it. There is also a balcony overlooking the ocean. One night we just sat in his outdoor furniture watching the sunset. Those are the nights that I loved. We didn't have to talk because the fasination of the colors stretching across the sky, and knowing that the same thing will happen again the next morning. He pulled me onto his couch and we layed down next to each other. He wrapped his arms around me after he turned on the t.v. I looked up at him. I am still amazed my his curly brown hair, sky blue eyes, and muscular arms. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I didn't have to say anything, because I knew he was thinking the same thing. This was the way I liked it to be. And he loves it when he's with me. I just didn't know what it would be like in 5 days when I left for Virginia to see my older brother in Pungo. Ryan has had is fair number of goodbyes and I just didn't want him to think I wasn't coming back. So i just layed there to take it all in.


	5. Chapter 5

Discalimer: I do not own any of the porducts or companies. Some real places are mentioned. I DO NOT OWN THEM. Not based on real people.

"Layne."

"Layne!"

I was woken up by Ryan. I had no clue that had fallen asleep on his couch.

"Sorry." I said.

"Why are you so tired?" he asked brushing back the loose hairs from my braid.

"My dad has me waking up early in the morning to train and then go sirfing for reginals."

"I thought you said surfing is just a hobby?"

"It was until i got good at it." i said looking down at my feet.

"You can thank your dad that for that one.' Ryan said laughing.

I didn't say anything. I loved surfing, but i didn't want to become pro or anything. I just loved it because I didn't have to think of anything while i was out on the water.

"Come on, you know that was a joke." he said sounding concern.

I just shook my head. I didn't know what to say. I knew he was kidding with me. I looked at my phone 3 missed calls and 5 new messages.

_Layne where are you and Peyton?_

_Layne why aren't you asnwering your phone?_

_Layne you have to be up tomorrow for training._

"Great." I said.

"Your dad and Sophie came to pick up Peyton. They were dropping your mom off at the airport. That's where they were when we got back from Pizza Port."

"Oh, I thought that her flight left earlier. She was home when we went to Pizza Port."

My phone started vibrating. "Here we go."

"Yes dad?"

"Layne come home now. It is 10 o'clock you need to be up by 5, and you and I both know that you aren't a morning person."

"Okay dad, bye." I hung up my phone.

"you gotta go?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, can you walk me home?"

"Of course."

When we walked down stairs I saw Mr. And Mrs. McCormik sitting at the bar drinkinkg wine.

"Layne I wrapped up some tacos for you." Mrs. McCormik said pointing to a bag on the table.

"Thanks." I said.

"Tell your dad that we will have your family over when your mom gets back for dinner." Ryan's dad said.

"Okay I will. Thanks again." I said waving.

When we walked outside it was cold. I walked close to Ryan. He put it arm around me and we walked to my house.

"You forgot something." Ryan said.

"What?" I asked.

He handed me my phone. I had a new message from my brother.

"It's from Chris," I said, "He says that my flight has been moved to tomorrow night."

"You have to be kidding right?" Ryan said pulling is arm away.

"Nope." I sighed.

"You can't leave tomorrow," he said taking my hand, "I have my competition tomorrow afternoon."

"I should be able to go, I already started packing and I can ask my dad to cut training short." I told him.

We continued to walk to my house. He didn't say anything the rest of the way there. I knew he didn't want me to leave, but it has been almost a year since I went to Virginia and I really wanted to see my friends.

"You haven't said anything the rest of the way here, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said flatly.

"Yes there is. I know you Ryan and you can keep in all bottled inside. I don't want you to be mad at me when i leave." I said looking down.

Ryan lifted my chin. "I could never be mad at you." he said putting his arms around me. "I just don't want you to leave."

"Well, leaving early means that I get back sooner." I said.

"I know." he said.

I gave him another hug and a kiss and walked in the house.

" I will see you tomorrow." I told him.

When I walked up to my room I saw him still standing by the garage.

"You know you can't stand there all night long." i yelled out my window.

"Sure I can, and im coming with you tomorrow morning."

"You wouldn't stand a chance with me tomorrow."

"Watch me!"

I laughed and closed my window. I walked into my closet and say my plane tickets laying on top of my suit case. I finished up my packing and went to go brush my teeth. Sophie was in there taping up her feet.

"What happened?" i asked her.

"New pointe shoes." she said.

"Do I need to go get dad?"

"No!" she said, "He will freak out and not let me dance anymore."

"Would you like to keep your feet Sophie? It looks serious. You need to tell him."

"I don't care. They will be fine in the morning."

"Alright whatever you say." I said walking out of the bathroom and closing my door to the bathroom. When I got into my room I took all the pillows off my bed. Under my blanket I saw a note.

_Layne,_

_Don't forget to set your alarm. Be up by 5._

_-Dad_

I grabbedmy iPhone and set my alarm for 4:30. I picked the most annyoingest ringtone I could find and went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be crazy, but it will be worth it.


	6. Chapter 6

Discalimer: I do not own any of the porducts or companies. Some real places are mentioned. I DO NOT OWN THEM. Not based on real people.

Ryan's POV

As I was walking home from Layne's house I had to think about all the other girls that i went out with. I mean it's not alot, but once I met Layne it was like everything I ever wanted changed. I had wanted the cheerleader, the typical bleech blonde popular cheerleader. Layne wasn't that type. She's the laid back, volleyball playing, surfer from Pungo, Virginia. Now here in California that would be considered country hicks. Her family wasn't that type of family. They were laid back from California go with the flow. It took me a while to realize that she wanted to know about me and it didn't always have to be about her like all the other cheerleaders at the high school. With the cheerleaders they wanted it to be about them. They way it was for them at home. Sure they had siblings but it was always about the cheerleaders. Little did most people know that Layne was a cheerleader and quit once she got to Carlsbad. In Virginia cheer was something people did to make friends and it wasn't about the competetion. Once I got home i went straight up to my room. I went outside on the balcony.

"You know I used to sand on the beach everytime I got back from deployments all the time. It was realxing and it gave me a chance to think about things." my dad said walking out to the balcony.

"Really?" i asked.

"I sure did. But you, you Ryan don't have anything to think about." he said.

"i think that I do dad. She is leaving tomorrow to go to Pungo." i said staring out at the ocean.

"So, you know she is going to come back in a week when all the volleyball is over. She is going to come back just like she had before."

"Yeah dad but this time I think that it is going to be different."

"Why?"

"She is staying with her brother this time, and a guy lives next door."

"You really think she is going to dump you for a long time relationship? You and i both know that they never work out."

i didn't say anything.

"You remember Lindsay? The cheerleader from Oregon. After we moved here all you wanted was to break up with her because you hated Oregon and didn't want to go back there to see her." My dad said.

I laughed. I hated Oregon and was talked into that relationship.

"Your right dad, but i still worry about those things. She was hard to pick up and don't want to loose her."

"Well, she will be at your competition and you will go with her to that air port to say goodbye." he said walking back into my room. "Go to bed. It's late."

"Alright." I said walking over to my bed. I looked over at the picture of me and Layne on the beach. She was sitting on the rocks laughing as I kissed her on the cheek. It was the last thing I saw when i went to sleep and the same thing that I woke up too.

Layne's POV

I heard my alarm go off and reached for my phone on my nightstand. I didnt feel it there.

"Really?" I said. I opened my eyes and Ryan was sitting on the side of my bed.

"Good morning." he said.

"Morning." i said flatly.

"Your dad is right, you aren't a morning person." he said laughing.

"Ha Ha." i said getting out of bed. I walked into my closet and got on my volleyball spandex and my Pungo Strawberry Festival t-shirt. When i was done changing I walked out of my closet into my room and I didn't see Ryan.

"Ryan?" i said trying to be quiet so i wouldn't wake Sophie up. I walked into the bathroom and he was in there.

"Ryan you scared me." I said rubbing my eyes.

"Sure I did." he laughed.

I pulled back my hair into a pony tail and washed my face with cold water to wake me up. I looked into the mirror and saw ryan sitting on Sophie's side of the bathroom counter. When he hopped off I saw him wearing a shirt with my number and last name on it.

"When did you get that?" I asked?

"I took it from my drawer. You gave it to me don't you remeber?"

"No." I said.

"Well you did." he said before he kissed me.

I grabbed his hand and we walked down the stairs. I grabbed my tennis shoes and socks from the laundry room. I saw Ryan talking to my dad in the kitchen. When i finished putting my shoes on, I walked into the kitchen.

"You ready?" my dad asked.

"I was born ready." I said staring Ryan down and laughing.

"Sure you were." Ryan said.

It was still dark outside. Cold of course, but dark.

"Okay we will go for a 3 mile run and then a 1/2 mile sprint." my dad said.

"Sounds good to me, your only going easy because Ryan is here." I said stretching.

"Oh no i am not," he said handing my two 5 pound ankle weights.

"Really dad?" i said. "Aren't you going to give Ryan some?"

"Yes, but he is going to be running with 20 extra pounds." he told me.

We first started running around our block and then closer to the main roads and by the beach. Today my dad changed it up a bit and we ran on the beach for a change. After the first mile I could see that Ryan was already starting to fall behind. After the beach mile we ran one more on the main road. We finished the last one ending at Pizza Port.

"Wow Mr. Smythe im Surprised that you can still keep up, you know with your old age and all." Ryan said taking deep breaths.

"Oh Ryan keep on joking and i will add another 10 pounds to those weights." he said sipping some water.

"Dad, we need to start the sprint so we can be done." I said.

"Okay, a few blocks to the beach, run." My dad said.

Once we got to the beach I knew where he was having us sprint so I walked over and started running. I saw Ryan way behind me. My dad was running in bewtween us so if anything happened he would be able to get to wither one of us. I finished off my sprint and saw Ryan laggin way behind. My dad was running back to pase him. They both stopped. I saw Ryan shaking his head when I ran over to them both.

"What's wrong?" i asked.

"Your boyfriend can't finish up, so lets go back to the house." my dad said be serious.

My dad started walking up to the path.

"Ryan, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine." he said walking up without me.

"Ryan, wait!"

"Layne i told you im fine now lets go."

"Ryan!"

i ran up to him and he didn't say anything. We went all the way home without talking. When we go in the house Ryan sat down on the couch and took off the weights. I sat down next to him and did the same.

"Guys, smoothies." My dad said setting down glasses on the bar.

Ryan got up and walked over and I followed.

"Ryan tell me what happened on the beach?"

"You want to know why I wanted to come running?"

"well.. I mean i guess so."

"I have had four surgeries on my hip and the doctor said that if i don't start running or working out that I might not be able to run at all."

"You could have told me."

"why? So that you could worry all the time? I know you and all you would do is worry and not think about anything else."

i didn't say anything, because it's true. I took my smoothie glass and took a sip.

"Layne, it's nothing. "

"Okay. I wont."

We finished off our smoothies and I went up to my room. Ryan followed. I went into my closet and grabbed a sundress for the surf comp.

"I like that one." Ryan said.

"Thanks, you are the one who got it for me." i said smiling.

"I know that." he said pulling me onto his lap.

"Stop," I said laughing, "i need to get a shower."

"Okay, whatever you say." he said

"i'll be out in a sec."


	7. Chapter 7

Discalimer: I do not own any of the porducts or companies. Some real places are mentioned. I DO NOT OWN THEM. Not based on real people.

When I got out of the shower I pulled out my hair dryer and pluged it in when I saw Ryan go to his drawer and pulled out his Billabong board shorts and tank. He was getting ready for the competition that was in an hour. Ryan has been sponsered by Billabong for 2 years, any birthday or christmas gift he got me was either a dress or shirt from them. He gets any of their products free. I didn't mind that he got me their dresses, because they are the most comfortable.

"Why don't you just let your hair go natural? I love it curly." he said walking into the bathroom.

"becuase I like my hair straight and I want it to look good." I told him.

"You know if i win i am going to just pull you in the water with me like I normally do, make sure you wear a bathing suit." he said laughing.

"one step ahead of you." I said pointing to the strings around my neck. He went down stairs and I finished drying my hair and straightening it.

"Layne, why don't you bring your board with you?" my dad asked.

"Because I am leaving 2 hours after its over." I said grabbing a hand full of trail mix out of the bowl infront of Ryan.

"Hey that's for me!" he said grabbing my hand.

"Too late!" i said laughing and shoving all of what was in my hand in my mouth.

"You guys need to start heading down there if you want to check in in time." my dad said.

"Okay dad." I said grabbing my pink Old Navy flip flops from the portch.

"Don't forget your phone." Ryan said throwing me my iPhone.

"Thanks. Bye dad."

"See you soon." he said throwing Ryan water bottles.

We were walking to the beach when we ran into Stacy and Mark. The number one power couple of discust.

"Well, well, well, look who it is Stacy." Mark said.

"Look what the cat barfed up." Stacy said pointing to my dress.

"Look what your parents forgot to give back." I said grabbing Ryan's hand and pulling him to the check in table.

"McCormik." he said grabbing the blue rash guard.

"5 minutes till start." the guy said at the table.

"Good luck mark. Your going to need it with that bad luck you brought with you."Ryan said walking away.

Ryan had dated Stacy before I moved in. He broke up with her when we started talking. Ever since then she always trys to "be the bigger person" talking to me when her parents are around. But when they aren't its like i am that nerdy kid that everyone picks last, or the last months pair of heels. I could care less because everyone in Carlsbad knew that her family was trouble. Last month her brother was arrested for breaking into someone's house. Of course when his parents got the phone call it was some kind of pitty party for him. Stacy's parents trying to say that they got the wrong person and that he would never do anything like that.

"Alright here we go." Ryan said as we met up with his parents.

"Good luck." Brady said.

"Go get 'em champ." his dad said trying not to laugh because Ryan hated that.

"Dad." Ryan said. Then Ryan kissed me for good luck and when out to the shore. When it started all you could see were arms paddling out and people fighting over the first wave. Fisrt one was caught by Mark. Of course, and all you saw was Stacy jumping up and down. Next wave was caught by Ryan. He got in a paddle war with Mark. Which normally happened. The next 10 minutes went by and right before the air horn was blown Ryan stood up and rode a wave in. I wasn't sure if it was going to count but he was on his feet right before they called it over. Ryan won and he ran over to me and grabbed my arm.

"Ryan no!" I said laughing.

"Oh yes." he said pulling me into the water. He threw his board in the water and handed me the leash. "Go on."

"Really Ryan?" I asked.

"Yep."

I took off my sundress and paddled out. It was flat, but I knew there was something coming. I paddled out and turned around and rode it in. It felt good to surf. I knew back in Virginia I wouldnt be able to catch these waves, because they didn't have any. When I got out Ryan was smiling. I had no clue why. When I got up to him I saw someone standing behind him.

"Hi, Layne Smythe?"

"Yeah." I said.

"I am with Rip Curl and we would like to sponser you."

"But I don't understand. I am not in this competition. This isn't a girls comp."

"I know, but if you can do that at Regionals, we will talk."

"Okay thanks." and with that me and Ryan walked away.

"Isn't that great?" Ryan asked.

"I guess." I said looking at him.

"Your not excited?"

"Well I just don't think with volleyball I can do both. My dad is going to make me choose and I don't want to have to do that." Ryan didn't say anything.


	8. Chapter 8

Discalimer: I do not own any of the porducts or companies. Some real places are mentioned. I DO NOT OWN THEM. Not based on real people.

After the competition we started walking back to Ryan's house. I looked at my phone. I have 3 hours left until i had to go to the air port. I looked at Ryan.

"What's wrong Layne?" he asked me.

"3 hours." I said.

"So now you are counting down until you leave me?" he said jokingly.

"Yes Ryan. I am so ready to leave this nasty place." I said laughing.

"Oh I see how it is." He said laughing and putting his arm around me.

"Okay Ryan, I know how much she means to you, but you need to get a shower." his dad said.

"Yes dad." Ryan said trying not to laugh.

We walked up to his room and Ryan walked into his bathroom.

"I'll be back." he said.

"Okay." I said laughing and then he closed the door. I walked into his closet. The first thing I saw was his letterman jacket. Ryan quit football after the season ended last year. He was really good, but it was all political. Mark's dad was the coach and hated that Ryan was the quarterback and not his own son. Then Mark's dad pushed ryan to hard and basically forced him to quit when the season was over. Of course Mark is the quarterback and Stacy is the head cheerleader. I looked at all of his t-shirts hanging neatly on hangers. That's when I saw a strapless gray billabong dress. The same one Stacy was wearing the last day of school. Then I heard the door open from the bathroom.

"Ryan, what's this?" I asked holding up the dress.

"Ummm.." he said hesitating

"Please tell me your not with Stacy."

"No!" he said, "Oh, god no. I was going to give that to you after you got back, but I guess you found it before then."

I didn't say a word. I just smiled and ran over to give him a hug.

"I can't believe that you would think that.' he said pulling away. I just looked at him. He was in black Dickies with no shirt on.

"Go try it on." he said.

"Alright. I will." I said walking into the bathroom with the bag that i brought me to the beach. I looked at my self in the dress. It was pretty. I loved it. I walked out and he was just standing there looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You look beautiful." he said.

"Thanks." I smiled, "Can you tie the sash?" The dress was grey and had a pink sash around the waist.

"I love it." i said, "You did well." I said Laughing. Ryan didn't say anything, he kissed me instead. Little did I know that an hour had gone by and I was brought back to reality when my phone went off.

"It's my dad." I said

"What does he want?" Ryan asked.

"He says that I need to be home. We are leaving in 20 minutes."

"Okay then let's go."

"Umm Ryan i think that you need to put a shirt on before you leave." I said.

"What? Are you embarassed by me?"

I laughed, "Of course not." He went into his closet and came out in a t-shirt and holding his letterman jacket.

"I want you to take this with you." he said handing it to me.

"Ryan I can't."

"Of course you can. I want you to." he said. I put it on over top of the dress. It smelled just like him.

"Okay," i said, "Let's go." We walked downstairs and I said goodbye to his parents. Then we left for my house. When we got there my dad was waiting for us as we walked up.

"Go get your luggage and board. Don't forget your tickets." he said.

We walked into the house and Sophie was icing her feet in the media room watching t.v. With Petyon. I didn't say anything she just looked at me and we kept on walking. When we got up to my room I went to my closet grabbed my suitcase.

"I am going to change and pack this away." I told Ryan.

"'kay." he said.

I changed into my Victoria Secret Pink Brand sweat pants and white t-shirt. I pulled Ryan's letterman jacket overtop. I grabbed a few last minute things and packed them away.

"Ready?"

"Yep." I said with a sigh. I slipped on my classic black Vans and put my Rainbow flipflops in my backback with my Macbook Pro. By the time I got my board and suit case in the car it was way past the time my dad wanted to leave by. You could tell he was stressed. Not a single word when we left. I felt my phone virbrate. It was a text from Ryan. I looked at him sitting next to me.

_What's wrong?_

_Nothing._ I replied.

_There is something wrong. Tell me._

I didn't reply. I scooted closer to him and put my head on his shoulder. He took my hand. I looked out the window on the way there. You could see the ocean. The waves looked good. The next thing I knew my dad was parked outside the Delta Termanal at LAX. I got out of the car and my dad handed me my board. Ryan took my backpack from me. When we were standing in line to check in and I got all kinds of weird looks from people. I had forgotten that I had my board with me. By the time we got out of the check in it was time for me to go through security. I hugged my dad. Gave Ryan a kiss and a hug and walked up the stairs. I looked back and tears formed in my eyes. Ryan rn half way up to where I was and gave me a hug.

"I love you." he whispered in my ear.

I wipped the tears from my eyes, "I love you too." and walked the rest of the way up the stairs to security. I took off my shoes and Ryan's jacket and put them in a bucket. Then sent my backpack and the tub through. Then the guy signaled for me to walk through the metal detector.

"Where you off to?" he asked me.

"Virginia."

"Where in Virginia?"

"Pungo."

"Ah, off to the country."

"Yep." and I walked down to meet my stuff. This was it. I was off to VA and I looked back and Ryan and my dad were still standing at the end of the steps and waving.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Same.

Layne's POV

As I was sitting in the airport in Atlanta I was sitting at my gate drinking a smoothie and I felt my phone vibrate.

_You in Atlanta yet?_

It was Ryan. I looked at the time. It was 12:00 am. 3 am in Atlanta.

_What are you doing up still?_

_Can't sleep._

_What's wrong? _

Whenever he couldn't sleep something was wrong or something was bothering him.

_Nothing._

_Ryan yes there is._

_Layne, nothing is wrong._

_Ryan you have to learn how to open up and let people help you. You can't just keep everything bottled up inside all the time. There are people willing to help you and you have to let them in. Don't shut anyone out._

I knew as soon as he got that he wouldn't answer. He hates it when I am right. I knew he was mad. I heard they were boarding the plane. I turned my phone off and sat down. A lady who looked llike she was at least 25 sat down next to me.

"Hi." she said.

"Hi."

"I'm Sandy."

"Layne."

"So where are you traveling to today?"

"Pungo. You?"

"Virginia Beach, I have family there. I'm from Arizona."

"I bet it is pretty there."

"It is, but hot that's for sure. My sister said that Virginia wasn't any better. She said that it was like 100 there the other day."

"Wow, I'm from california. It hasn't been to bad this summer."

"i used to live there. I loved the beach and the food!" she said.

"Yep, the best place to get mexican food that's for sure."

"Yeah my ex-boyfriend's family was mexican and I loved to eat over there because the food was always so good."

"My boyfriend's mom is mexican. I just ate there the other night. She makes the best tacos. But I don't think that he is my boyfriend anymore with the last conversation we had before boarding."

"I don't think he could stay mad at you, you're to pretty."

I felt my face turn red. I hated it when people said that about me. Even Ryan.

"Thanks." i said. And with that note, the plane took off and we got the okay to use laptops and other electronics. I turned on my phone and still nothing from Ryan. He might have fallen asleep. But if something was bothering him he would still be up I knew him too well. He was just avoiding the truth.

"Honey, I don't think you checking your phone non-stop is going to make him text you back." Sandy said.

"Yeah I guess so." I sighed.

"You want advice?" Sandy asked me.

"Sure."

"You got to let him know that you are going to always be there. If he is the type that doesn't want you to leave and wants you to spend every waking moment with him, let him know, just tell him. He would belleive you. My fiance was the same way. And look where that got me." She said showing me her ring. "If it worked for me, it should work for you."

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem. Now of you two end up getting married invite me to your wedding." she said being serious.

"umm.. Okay." I said

"Here's my number." She handed me a business card. She was a wedding photographer. Go figure.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

45 minutes later we landed in Norfolk. My heart was beating out of control. I haven't seen Chris since before he went into training for the Navy Seals. Before he left he said that when I went out to see him I wouldn't recognize him. I looked at my watch it said 5:30. It was early and I was tired and just wanted to get some sleep. But knowing Chris he would have me out in the water as soon as we got my luggage.

"Bye Layne" Sandy said.

"Bye."

"Make sure you call me." She said with a smile on her face.

"I will." That's when i saw Chris. "Chris!" I said running up to him and giving him a hug.

"Nice to see you Layne. But may i ask, Why are you wearing a letterman jacket? I thought that only football players wore those. Or is there something your not telling me?"

"It's Ryan's." I said.

"you mean that kid that was over during Christmas?"

"Yeah. We were dating then too, I just didn't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because i knew you would make a big deal about it."

"Damn right I would! My little sister and her boyfriend."

"Chris you knew that I had gone out with other guys."

"yeah but all of them were wimps. I knew that they wouldn't last."

"yeah sure." I said laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Same**

On the way back from the Airport Chris and I had a nice car ride listening to country music. Something that I never did in California. I realized how much I really do like it. It is not all about tractors and beer, it just something people over look. When we pulled up to my old house that I knew as a kid I saw an Austrailan Shepard puppy.

"Chris when did you get a new dog?" I asked him.

"I didn't." he said.

"What?"

"You did Layne. Happy Birthday."

I had almost forgotten that tomorrow was my birthday.

"Oh my gosh Chris thank you so much!"

"Go inside and meet her."

When i walked in the door almost everything was the same. The furniture, the carpet, the paint on the walls. The only thing that was missing was the family pictures that my mom had taken of us. One thing that most people didn't know was that my mom could take some really good pictures. She isn't the best with art or anything but one thing she could do was take pictures. I bent down to pet my new puppy when I saw the pink bows in her fur. She was so cute. I could tell that Chris had gotten her from Todd's family. They bred Australian Shepards. And they always gave you a puppy collar when you got the dog.

"Her name is Baeley."

I turned around and it was Todd. My bestfriend since birth. Our moms went into labor at the same time. Same birthday, 2 mintues apart.

"Todd!" I said running up to give him a hug.

"Long time no see." he said.

"Tell me about it." I looked at him. He had gotten muscular arms, tanned skin and his blonde hair and blue eyes still looked the same.

"So I hear that you are playing in the beach volleyball tournament this week." he said with a smrik on his face.

"Yeah that's right." I said.

"Have you figured out who you are going to play with yet?"

"Um i don't know, I think i had someone in mind."

"Who might that be?"

"Just some guy that I have known almost like... all my life."

He just laughed. He already knew that I was going to play with him. My dad had already figured that out for me.

"Well Smythe I hope that you have practiced your serve because I have a reputaion that I have to maintain so if I look like a loser, it's your fault."

I laughed. I picked up Baeley. She was so soft and just fell asleep in my arms. Chris walked in.

"Just to let you know I have a crate for you to take her home in. And before you ask, she is already paid for."

"Thank you so much Chris." I said putting her down and giving him a hug.

"The only way to thank me is to go out to Sandbridge and get out in the water."

I just sighed I knew that he was going to do this to me. All I wanted was to get some sleep and go out tomorrow.

"Can I at least get some sleep first?"

"i don't think so. Go get your luggage and board and lets leave."

So i did. I went out walked to the truck and started to pull out my duffel when Todd walks up and tries to take it from me.

"Todd I got it."

"No its fine."

"Todd really I got it."

"Okay." he said sounding sort of annoyed.

It was wierd how he was doing this. When I still lived here I opened the doors for myself and got in to car with no help from him. Now he is trying to change it and acting all weird while doing it. Chris took my bag up to my old room and set it on the bed.

"Thanks."

"Sure, we are leaving in ten so be ready."

I searched around in my bad for my baithing suit that Ryan gave me for christmas, but I couldn't find it. Finally when everything was laying on my old bed it was at the bottom. I started to put things in drawers and hanging in the closet when i heard Chris calling my name. I changed and pulled over my old sundress from my last visit to virginia.

"Chris it is 7 am, i don't think there are going to be very many people there."

"You never know Layne, that's why we have to get there earlier. "

"What ever you say Chris." I saw Todd in the back of the truck.

"When did you start surfing?" I asked a little confused.

"Like a while ago."

i had a feeling that he was lying, but I didn't think much about it because I just wanted to get to sandbridge and see our beach house and go out in the water and come back to get some sleep.

I knew that would never happen, but it was worth a shot. Chris got in the truck and we pulled out of the driveway without a word. I looked at everything as we drove to the beach. It seemed like everything has changed. Either that or i had changed. Houses looked different, the land looks like it has changed. When we got to the beach house, it looked like nothing had changed. It still looked like the house that I stayed in every summer up until the last move to California. We got out of the truck and grabbed the boards and walked out to the beach. I took off my dress and it felt like Todd was staring at me the whole time, so I hurried up and put my leash on my ankle and ran out to the water. It was warm. Something that I wasn't used to. It was flat, or to me it was because I was used to the waves in Carlsbad.

"Let's see what you got." Chris said.

"I would if there were waves here." i said.

"Oh come on, give old Virginia a chance."

"I would if I could catch a wave." I said and that's when I saw something that was worth going for. I turned around and started to paddle. I stood up. It was a different feeling riding the waves here than in California. There was no one on the beach, where as in Carlsbad no matter how early you got up there was always people. I rode the wave all the way into shore when i saw Todd just sitting in the sand with Chris's old board. He was just sitting there staring at his feet. I got back in the water and an hour went by and there was nothing coming worth riding in.

"I think you scared the waves away." chris said trying to be funny.

"Sure I did, now can we just go home, I am tired."

"I guess." Chris said. We packed up the car and it felt like forever the whole ride home. When we pulled up in the driveway Baeley was barking at the front door and wagging her little nub for a tail. I pulled my board out of the back of the truck and put it against the side of the house and walked inside the house and went up the stairs, Baeley followed. I threw all the clothes on the floor and changed into shorts and a tank and layed ontop of my bed and Baeley tried to jump up but she couldn't. I picked her up and she layed right next to me and she fell asleep instantly. I checked my phone and Ryan still hadn't texted me back. I looked at the clock on the wall it was 10, which meaned it was 7. He should be up, becuase he had training with my dad. I called him.

"Hello?"

"Ryan, hey, why didn't you text me back?"

"I never got a message."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I am sure. Are you sure?"

I checked my phone. I had sent the message to Sophie instead.

"Now I am. I sent it to Sophie not you."

"Oh. No wonder why she was asking me what went on last night."

"She asked you that?"

"Yep. I gotta go. Call you later?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Bye."

"Bye."

i hung up and Chris walked in the room.

"Who was that?"

"Ryan."

"The boyfriend?"

"Yes, now don't make a big deal about it."

"Okay, geeze. I forgot how cranky you are when you don't get sleep."

"Well if you didn't make me go surfing like dad does, then I wouldn't be this way."

"Whoa, wait. Dad now makes you go surfing?"

"Yeah and before I left Rip Curl wanted to talk to me about a sponsorship."

"Really? What did you say?"

"Nothing. They said that they would sign when reginals came. And before you say anyting to dad or anyone, I don't know what i am going to say because I don't want dad to make me choose between volleyball and surfing."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

He just walked out of the room and closed the door. I just layed there thinking about what my dad would say because he would more than anything want me to surf than to play volleyball. With my mom she wanted the oposite. She wanted me to cheer. I didn't want to cheer in Carlsbad. The only thing that I was sure of was that I didn't want to have to choose.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Same...**

When I woke up it was 5. i had slept 5 hours. I looked at my phone. Sophie had called me. When I tried to call her back she didn't answer. I thought of the night I got back from Ryan's and she was taping up her feet. I really worried about her and those pointe shoes. I know she would ask her dance teacher to help her, but if dad found out she would be out of leos and into bathingsuits and rashguards. My mom would ask her if she wanted to quit and if no, she would put her into cheer. If yes she would tell her to hold out a few more days to see if she really wanted to quit. When I got out of the bed I saw a wet spot on the sheets. I knew that Baeley had wet my bed. I took all the sheets off the bed and went down stairs. I saw Chris sitting on the couch. He was asleep and loudly snoring. I remember when we still lived in this house. Chris had the room next to me. I could hear him snoring. My friend Anney was spending the night and she had this idea to go into his room and plug is nose and see what would happen. We opened the door and he woke up. That was when I found out that he was a light sleeper. When I went into the laundry room there was no detergent. Figures. Chris could live off of no clean clothes for weeks. He had so many clothes. I grabbed his keys and left for target. It was only a 15 minute drive from where the house was. I wasn't used to driving a truck. My dad just had a suburban. He left his old truck for Chris becauase he figured that he wouldn't ever need it. My mom, well let's just say that she likes the whole green movement. Hybrid cars are what she tries to go for. I was lucky that i didn't have to cram my board into a tiny hybrid car and drive it to the beach. I had my bike, and that's all i really need. When I got to Target I went to go look for the detergent. I saw all of my old friends with their boyfriends walking around with food and drinks. Part of me wished that I could be with them and be hanging out with them. But since I moved to California we sort of moved apart. Luckly none of them saw me. I knew they would make a big deal about being here. I grabbed something an bolted for the check out. I was about to leave when I heard Anney call my name.

"Layne get over here and say hi!" She sounded all preppy and cheerleader like. Something that drove me insane. I was guessing that her and Todd were going out because he had his arm around her.

"Hi Anney."

"When did you get here and why didn't you let me know?"

"Today and i thought I was coming a few days later, but flights always change."

Anney was laughing. "Oh Layne you are still your funny self."

i didn't say anything.

"Why don't you come and hang out with us tonight. Major party at Hanna's. Her parents are out of town."

"Umm no thanks. I am really tired and I have been flying all night. Maybe some other time."

"Oh, well that's to bad. Maybe another time."

"Yeah. See you later." I walked out. I knew that party was going to have beer and drugs and all kinds of things that I didn't want to deal with. In California when you are invited to a summer party and parents out of town you knew not to come. When i got home Chris was awake and cooking dinner.

"I'm guessing you went to get detergent?" Chris said while getting out frozen steaks.

"Yeah Baeley wet my bed instead of me this time." I said jokingly.

"That's why there wasn't any left. I was washing everything she peed on."

"Chris before you cook that, I don't eat steak."

"Oh, I know. I was cooking these for me. I ordered pizza."

"Thanks." I went into the laundry room and saw mountains of dirty clothes. Apparently Chris was washing everything but his clothes. I put on the load of sheets.

"Looks like it is time for someone to buy new clothes." I said. He always bought new clothes when he didn't have any clean ones.

"Yeah I was meaning to do those, but I didn't have any detergent. Now before YOU say anything, I didn't have anytime to go out and buy any."

i went upstairs to get my phone. I heard it ringing. It was Ryan.

"Hey"

"Hey, can you talk now?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Let's just say I read the message you sent Sophie. And your right. I know that you are trying to help me, but sometimes its hard. I have never had someone to just listen."

"Ryan-"

"Layne, let me talk."

"Okay."

"There is something that I want to tell you, but first look out your window."

"Ryan, what are you talking about?" I looked out my window and saw Ryan standing by a Ford Escape holding a box of Pizza. I dropped my phone on the bed and ran down the stairs. I went out side and ran over to him and have him a big hug.

"Happy birthday." he said before kissing me.

"Thanks." I said kissing him again.

"Here's to your pizza. But i am pretty sure that this 'Pungo Pizza' isn't as good as Pizza port."

"Oh, it is way better." i said taking his hand and showing him into the house. I led him into the kitchen.

"Hey Chris."

"Ryan, glad to finally meet you as layne's boyfriend."

"What?" ryan said.

"Nothing just ignore him." I said.

"I hope that this kid isn't going to sleep in your room with you tonight."

"Oh no, sir, uh, my parents won't allow that."

Chris just laughed. "i'm not my dad, no need to call me sir."

"Okay." Ryan looked a little nervous. I had no clue what else was going to happen. I hadn't even been in Virginia a day and Ryan was there with me.

"Who is this?" Ryan said picking Baeley up.

"Baeley. My new dog. Chris got her for me."

"You're not leaving her here are you?"

"Nope." I said. "She is mine and where ever I go, she goes."

Me and Ryan finished off the Pizza and we went outside and started walking down my street.

"Great suprise huh?" Ryan said taking my hand.

"The best." I said kissing him.

"Now that new car of yours, is coming back with you."

"I wouldn't leave it here!" We were walking when I saw Anney and Todd walking towards us.

"Ryan, walk the other way. Now."

"Why?"

"just do it."

When we turned around Anney was calling my name.

"Layne Smythe get over here!"

"Layne, you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend." Todd said.

"I didn't think that it was your business to know."

"I am playing volleyball with you, you have to tell me everything."

"I am pretty sure that i don't."

"Layne quit being a snob and tell me who this cutey is." Anney said.

"This is Ryan. Ryan this is Todd and Anney. Now that we have all met i think it is time for us to go back to the house." I grabbed Ryan's arm and turned around when Anney stopped me.

"You have to come to the party. It is amazing."

"No thanks, I think you can count us out on that one for now."

"Layne you know you want to come. See all of your old friends. Catch up and have a good time."

"I think I can have a good time with out the drinking and the drugs."

"Well i am sure that you miss it." Anney said with a smirk on her face.

"Sure that you miss what.?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing, now lets go." I said.

"Layne just one more night that is all that i am asking." Anney said.

I didn't say anything back. I just turned around and walked away. Ryan quickly ran up behind me.

"Layne what was she talking about?"

"Nothing." i said not looking back.

"She is talking about something and obviously it bothers you. Tell me."

"Ryan it is nothing."

"You are always telling me to open up. Let people in. When you are doing the oppiste of what you told me."

I turned around. Tears were falling down my face. Ryan came up and put his arms around me. I just cried. He didn't say anything. I wiped my face with my hands.

"It was a month before I moved. I was in 8th grade. Me and Anney and a few of the other cheerleaders were at a competition. Anney and the other girls wanted to sneak out meet one of the other girl's brother who had drugs. They told me about it last because they knew that I would say no, so they lied and said that the parents knew that we were leaving to go out that night. So i went. When we got there I knew what was going on and I started to run back to the hotel when Anney stopped me. She said that i had to aleast try it. I told her no, she called me a coward and let me go. The next morning i was about to tell my mom when she came into the room and pulled me out in the hall and told me not to tell anyone. I thought I was being a good friend by not telling. When we got up to compete no one could do the routine. My mom asked what we did last night and I told her. She got mad and told all the moms. Our squad was disqualified and everyone was forced to quit. They all blamed it on me and said that I was the only one who smoked. My parents got so mad at me that they wouldn't let me go out any where or do anything. The day we left Anney and her mom came over and told my parents the truth. Ever since then i haven't talked to them or done cheer. I started to surf and play volleyball and i had a whole new life in Carlsbad."

Ryan didn't say anything. He just wrapped his arms around me. He walked me into the house and we sat in the living room and watched movies. We didn't say anything to each other the whole night. Just sat and watched movies untill we both fell asleep on the couch.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Same.**

I woke up in Ryan's arms. It was 12 pm. I had 3 hours to get ready for the beach tournament. I pulled the blanket closer to me and Ryan woke up.

"You know you like to take all the blankets."

I got up and went into the kitchen. Chris had left me a note and said that he went to the gym. Baeley had peed on the floor. I let her out when Ryan walked over and put his arms around my waist. I smiled. I loved how he was here with me. Chris walked in the door.

"Layne, I got something for you."

"What?"

He pulled out spadex and a jersey with my number and last name.

"I thought that it was at the beach?"

"Have you looked outside? It is raining and I doubt that you want to play in the rain."

"Well I am going to go get a shower and get ready."

"Okay, I am sure that Ryan would love to see you in those shorts you got there."

"Chris shut up!"

Ryan's face was beat red. He gets embarassed easliy. I felt bad that Chris was joking him.

**Chris's POV **

I knew he liked her. The way he looked at Layne was something that you never see any more. It was nice to see Layne happy. She wasn't happy about the move at first, but she wanted to get away from Virginia for a while. When they first moved there she called me everyday. She said that she missed Virginia, just not the people. She told me that mom wanted her to start cheering at her new school. Dad begged her to get out in the water. She just wanted to play volleyball or just run. Dad took everything to the extreme. Cheer, personal trainer and private lessons. Running, training 6 times a week and personal trainer. Volleyball, travel ball, private lessons, and personal trainer. Surfing, well I had no clue about that, but I am sure he found someone to train her in that too and now she had a sponser offer. Each time she had to choose something over something else. That's just the way everything went. With Ryan I am sure that she didn't have to worry about things like that. I watched him look at her when she went up the stairs. He really loved her. It showed. I was happy for both of them.

"You must really like her."

"Yeah I guess I do."

"Your dad in the military?"

"Yeah, he is a Cheif in the Navy."

"I can tell you come from a military family."

"How's that?"

"You respect her, our family, me. That's the number one thing that comes from a military family. Respect."

"Yeah I guess so." He looked nervous. Shy almost. It was weird. I had a feeling that he was almost scared of me. I am the big brother, say something wrong and you pay. I always told Layne when she brought home guys. Sounded stupid but I can't stand it when she gets hurt.

**Layne's POV**

I couldn't believe that I had to play indoors with Todd. I wasn't looking forward to it. It was bad enough that it was moved to indoors, but wearing volleyball spandex, spandex that was tight AND short just made me unconfortable. Not only will Todd be staring at me, but he will be all weird. When I got down stairs Chris was talking to Ryan. I hoped that he wasn't making Ryan feel uncomfortable. It would make him not want to come back to Virginia with me ever again.

"You ready?" Chris asked?

"i think so."

"Let's go." Chris said grabbing my keys.

"I don't think so." I said taking them back. "i am going to drive. You are going to sit in the back."

"Okay, just choose the boyfriend over me."

I grabbed my purse and a water and we left. On the way there Ryan and Chris talked about football. Chris had played for Kellam all four years of highschool. I would have gone, but we moved before I got to start. I knew that Ryan missed playing, but i also knew that he didn't want to play with Mark. We pulled into the parking lot and I could already tell that it was going to be a long day. I was ready. We walked in and I saw Anney and Hanna warming up.

"Great." i said.

"What?" Ryan asked?

"I am playing against Anney. What else is going to go wrong today?"

"What do you mean what else?"

"I have to play with Todd."

"You mean the-"

"Don't say it because here he comes now."

"Hi Layne and... What is your name again?"

"Ryan." I said. "It's Ryan, now lets go warm up."

"Oh Layne I forgot to say happy birthday." Todd said.

"yeah, same here."

When we got on the court I could see Chris and Ryan trying to grab good seats. We were warming up our shoulders when I felt a pop in my right shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Todd asked.

"Yeah I think it is because I haven't played much this summer."

"Can you still play?"

"yeah I think that I will be fine." The game started and it was my serve. I could see that Anney was staring at me hoping that I would mess up. My jump serve went better than i thought. Hanna put it up in the air and Anney set it. Hanna went to hit. I ran to block when Todd was just standing behind me. It hit off the tip of my hands and Todd set me up. I ran into hit it when both Anney and Hanna ran up to block. I tipped it and we got the point. I served us out the whole game. It was 25 to 0. They were good, but I think that they were holding out to try and get us the last 2 games. It was their serve and Anney was serving. She hit a floater and it came right to me. I dove for a up and Todd just took it over not even setting me up. We lost the point. Anney served it again and when I went to dive for it my knee popped. Todd didn't get it and I couldn't get up. Todd went to high five Anney. When I sat up and took off my knee pads my right knee cap was twisted out of place. Ryan and Chris ran out on the court and helped me up. The sports trainer came over and popped it back into place.

"Oh I'm so sorry Layne."Anney said walking over.

"Sure you are." I mummbled under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing Anney, i just think that it sad that you have to hurt someone to make yourself feel good. Next time I just hope that it isn't Hanna."

Anney didn't say anything she just walked away. Hanna was really sweet, it was Anney who made her do all the things she didn't want to. Like the party. If she gets caught, Hanna would get blamed for it, not Anney.

"Are you okay?" Todd asked.

"just go away." I said.

"You know how Anney gets, she just really wanted to win."

"Todd, really? I can't believe that you would say that. You were in on it too, so just don't even try. You and Anney both know that I can't hit those serves, I normally don't play back. You guys were there the last time this happened."

"Layne, I said she was sorry."

"why should you apologize for her? Why aren't you apologizing for yourself?"

"Layne-"

"Go away Todd." I said getting up and grabbing my water. Ryan and Chris grabbed my arms. I put them around their necks. Chris drove home. The whole way home I wondered why Anney wanted to win so much. She knew that I was competetive, but she always had to try to do it better. In cheer, she had to be at the best flyer. In volleyball she had to be the best server. I was tired of her and I was ready to go home. It was only 4 more days. When we got home I could walk just enough to get to the door. When i opened it Baeley wasn't at the door like she usually was. I looked around and she was pooping on the carpet in the den.

"Baeley no!" Then Chris walked in and picked her up and put her outside. Ryan came up behind me and put his arm around my waist. I put my arms around him and gave him a hug.

"I am ready to go home." I said with my arms still around him.

"I know you are."

We sat down on the couch and i put my legs across his lap. Chris threw me an icepack. I was about to get up when Ryan held down my ankles.

"Where are you going?"

"To get my backpack."

"For?"

"My laptop."

"Why?"

"Do we have to play 20 questions, or can i just get my backpack?"

"I will get it for you."

"Ryan, I don't need you waiting on me."

"No I don't, but I want to."

"Fine."

He got up and my phone rang. It was my dad.

"Hello?"

"Layne, I don't want you to be walking around. You still have Reginals."

"Dad, I know. Chris is taking me to the doctor tomorrow."

"Still I called your old physical therapist and you are going after the doctors tomorrow."

"Okay dad."

"I am serious Layne."

"I know dad."

"Okay, I will call tomorrow, and if you don't answer I will call chris."

"Okay." i hung up and Chris walked in.

"Sorry I had to rat you out. I remember last time this happened and I am sure you don't want a repeat."

"Yeah I don't but he has gone all crazy about Reginals now."

"You will be fine."

"He doesn't think so."

"Prove him wrong."

Ryan walked back in with my backpack. "Prove who wrong?"

"My dad."

"Oh."

"You two have fun, I am going out tonight. There is food in the freezer, or you can order pizza." Chris said.

"With?" I asked.

"No one you know."

"But I will if you tell me."

"Well, your not going to find out."

"Okay, see you later."

Chris left and Ryan sat back down on the couch. I turned on Charlie St. Cloud. It was the first movie date I went on with Ryan.

"I remeber this movie." Ryan said smiling.

I smiled back. I logged onto FaceBook. The first thing i saw was a post from Anney.

"this is just great."

"What?"

"Anney and Todd are in first. They have one game to play tomorrow and i am sure they are going to win that too. And I am sure that Anney kicked Hanna off and traded her for Todd."

"Don't worry about it." he took my laptop away from me and set it on the side table. "Just sit and watch the movie." He pulled me closer and put his arm around my shoulder. I rested my head on his chest. My phone rang. Again.

"I am sure that it is my dad." I looked and it was Sophie.

"Hello?"

"Layne, dad is going crazy. He told me that I am not allowed to do pointe anymore. He found out about my feet. Did you tell him?"

"No, I wanted to, but no."

"Well someone did, and I know it wasn't me. Did you tell Chris?"

"No."

"Peyton?"

"No."

"Don't tell me it was Ryan."

"No Sophie. I didn't tell anyone. Did you tell your Dance teacher?"

There was dead silence on the other end.

"Sophie? Are you there."

"Yeah, I guess she told him."

"Well, just do jazz."

"I don;t want to do just jazz."

"Well talk to mom. I gotta go."

"Okay, bye."

i thought of my dad. I knew that he was going crazy because of me, and then Sophie. This was just going to be fun going homee.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked.

"nothing."

"Sophie?"

"Yeah, dad is making her quit dance."

"Oh."

"I know that when i get home my dad is going to be bouncing off the walls."

"Well just don't think about it now." Ryan said.

"I wont" i said.

"Good." he said before kissing me. I loved being with him. He was someone that I could never live with out. Really, he was the only one I ever hung out with. I never really hung out with anyone else. Even before we were dating we hung out and went to the beach all the time.


End file.
